The research team will aim to elucidate more information on the role of genetics in the development of the physiognomy of the face. Equally as important will be the effects of the environmental factors on maxillo-facial development. It should help us to become more knowledgeable about the interface of the individual parts of the face of the child along the development course of becoming an adult face. Normative data will be developed to give much needed facial growth standards on American Blacks to serve as a guide to orthodontics, plastic surgeons, maxillo-facial surgeons, pedodontists and other physicians, dentists and health care professionals treating American Blacks. The study will quantify the similarities of the morphology on the facial region of the two ethnic groups in the United States, i.e. Blacks and Whites. It will also identify the differences in the physiognomy of the face of the two groups. A three dimensional study of the development and eruption of third molars will be done on a longitudinal basis. It should be the first three dimensional longitudinal study of third molar eruption and impaction. It should set standards that will allow clinicians to scientifically determine when to extract third molars and when to leave them in place. This study will further elucidate the role played by genetics in the development of malocclusions and the role played by the environment. It should determine the types of malocclusions that can be prevented and those that will require corrective surgery. The data will be digitized and computerized. This study will further enhance the use of computers in orthodontic diagnosis and treatment planning. It should improve on the preventive aspects of treatment of the oral and facial structures to improve on function and for cosmetic purposes. It should further reduce the amount of needless surgery being done to extract third molars.